There has been a dramatic increase in research activity at the LSU Medical Center in New Orleans (LSUMC-NO) since 1977, due to several factors including: completion of a new preclinical science building and expansion of clinical research laboratories; recruitment of research-oriented administrators, department heads, and faculty members; establishment of effective sponsored research and editorial offices. Emphasis on research experience has also been heightened for medical undergraduates. Much of the research at LSUMC-NO, which is directly related to human health or disease, requires the use of experimental animals that must be maintained for (often extended) periods in modernized facilities where they can receive criterion-quality care. The LSUMC-NO Animal Care Division is housed in 3 separate facilities, operated by a dedicated and well-trained staff under the centralized supervision of two experienced, full-time veterinarians. The unit enjoys the support of the Administration, Institutional Animal Care Committee, and faculty that it serves. The Medical Center has concern for the humane and scientifically appropriate care of animals used in research and teaching, and is therefore eager to upgrade the facilities. Funding is requested for (1) purchasing new dog cages that comply with space recommendations according to the new NIH guidelines; (2) implementing recent AAALAC suggestions for improvements in the Medical School facility (renovating deteriorating floors, ceiling, and ventilation system); (3) increasing the efficiency of operations, by replacing two obsolete cage washers and installing computer terminals. The proposed improvements will have far-reaching effects on future research and training programs at LSUMC-NO. They will permit the expansion of more sophisticated projects, with better environment and care for the animals. They will facilitate the attainment of LSUMC-NO's goal to become a widely recognized center of biomedical research excellence.